


MG imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: Collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: MG/male reader





	1. Movie drabble

You and MG were supposed to be watching a movie in his bed but you closed your eyes for two seconds and an hour later woke up to the credits rolling. 

You stretched out realizing your head was on his chest but you kind of liked it there. 

"You fell asleep during the movie,” he chuckled. 

“Damn, I guess training with Hope took more out of me than I thought,” you sighed, “sorry,” you said moving off of him. 

“That’s alright, I like being close to you,” he admitted. 

“I, uh, like being close to you too,” you smiled. 

“So maybe we could… go get dinner or something in town sometime,” he suggested. 

“I’d like that,” you said getting up from his bed, “I should probably get back to my room before curfew." 

"I’ll see you tomorrow,” MG said as you left and as soon as you were gone he eagerly grabbed his phone to text Kaleb that he finally asked you out.


	2. First time drabble (nsfw)

“So you’ve really never had sex before?” You tease MG with your hand stroking his cock. 

You had just spent the last ten minutes giving him his first blowjob and he was getting ready to cum but you pulled away before he could. 

“Never really got past making out with anyone,” he groaned when he felt your finger tease him.

“I’ll take it nice and easy with you,” you say pushing your finger inside to open him up. 

“You don’t have to go slow with me I can take it,” he says sighing when you enter a second finger. 

“Trust me MG the first time you don’t want to go too fast,” you chuckled. 

You grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom and got yourself ready spreading the lube over your cock. 

MG gasped when you squirted a little extra lube onto his hole. 

“Oh damn,” was all MG could say when your cock entered him.


	3. Halloween movie marathon headcanons

· MG doesn’t do scary movies

· they give him nightmares despite being an actual vampire and having seen things in real life at Salvatore Prep that are far scarier 

· so with Halloween right around the corner when you wanted to have a horror movie marathon he showed up with movies you were certainly not expecting 

· Halloweentown and twitches 

· “really MG?" 

· "what? These are classics!" 

· "I was thinking more like friday the 13th or you know… Halloween" 

· "those are way too scary" 

· "we go to a school for supernatural teenagers" 

· "your point?" 

· you settle into his bed and start your movie marathon

· MG gets comfortable with his arm around your shoulders while you guys are eating popcorn

· Josie and Lizzie walk by the dorm and hear Halloweentown playing and invite themselves to join you 

· "why didn’t you tell us you were watching halloweentown?" 

· "yeah it’s the best Halloween movie ever!" 

· "told you Y/N”

· Josie texts Hope who texts Landon who texts Rafael who texts Kaleb 

· basically MG’s entire room is now full with your friends 

· Josie, Lizzie and Hope take the second bed belonging to MG’s nonexistent roommate while Kaleb takes MG’s desk chair and Landon and Rafael are sharing MG’s big bean bag chair he insisted on having 

· after halloweentown you watch twitches 

· the boys go down to the kitchen in between movies to load up on more popcorn and snacks

· “how did our movie marathon become a party?" 

· "it the power of halloweentown Y/N" 

· after twitches you go to the littlest vampire 

· MG and Kaleb point out every false vampire myth 

· then it’s haunted mansion and phantom of the megaplex 

· after mom’s got a date with a vampire Kaleb begs you no more vampire movies 

· you spend the entire day watching movies cuddled up with MG and your friends in their various spots around the room

· with curfew coming up you decide to end the night with hocus pocus 

· you say your goodbyes to your friends and stick around to hang out with your boyfriend a little while longer before you have to go back to your own dorm

· "see babe you don’t need a masked serial killer or an exorcism to make a good halloween movie" 

· "I never doubted you MG"


End file.
